


You Are My Sunshine

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Sad and Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_.

  


Juyeon buried his head into the nook of Chanhee’s neck as they slow-danced, breathing in his boyfriend’s smell. Chanhee still smells like blooming flowers, like Spring, like little fairies dancing around them. Juyeon tightened his hold on Chanhee’s waist, smiling softly into Chanhee’s skin as the younger continued to sing.

  


_You make me happy when skies are grey._

  


The gunfire seemed far away from them, but they both knew it was only a few feet away: the last dying battle cry of humanity against creatures they had no chances of winning against from the very start. Half of humanity was dead—the ones left putting up a valiant fight… but Juyeon knew it was only a matter of time before they were consumed.

  


_You never know, dear… how much I love you._

  


Juyeon felt Chanhee’s grip on his shoulders tighten for a moment, and he looked up from Chanhee’s neck so their eyes could meet. Chanhee smiled at him; the smile that never failed to take Juyeon’s breath away even after all those years in the trenches and fighting for survival. The smile that Juyeon had embedded deep into his brain, hoping he will never lose sight of it.

  


_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

  


At the very corner of his eye, Juyeon could see them. Massless. Formless. Soulless. The gunfire had simmered down to a dead, almost deafening silence. Only Chanhee’s gentle singing anchoring Juyeon to life. Juyeon saw a tear slip from Chanhee’s eyes and he quickly wiped it away, pressing a kiss on Chanhee’s forehead as the shadow loomed ever so closer. 

  


“I love you.” Juyeon whispered, holding Chanhee in a tight hug to his chest, looking the monstrosity dead in the eye as their time slowed to a stop. “We’ll be okay, Chani.”

  


_Please don’t take my sunshine away…_  


**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter qrt'ed my au and asked, "Why are all JuNew fics angst?"
> 
> :D i have no idea either :D
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading~


End file.
